


Caitlin

by PrincessAmisi



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmisi/pseuds/PrincessAmisi





	Caitlin

**The early winter's night was damp and chilly,the moon shone down reflecting brightly off the freshly fallen snow that had fallen several weeks earlier during the first snow storm of the winter season.**

**Down by the lake, a beautiful mansion chalet style cabin stood facing the lake while inside the cabin's eat-in kitchen a female figure quickly moved about gathering up the parts of a candlelit meal she had ready**

**A few minutes before supper was ready to be served, the female had taken a two-hundred-year-old bottle of red wine out of the fridge, removed the cork using the cork remover and sat it on an angle in a bucket of ice to chill along with several wine goblets that sat upside down in the ice chilling.**  
  
**Once the wine was on the table, she went to the kitchen and gathered up all the dishes she placed on a trolley that she pushed over to the table making serving the meal a whole lot easier than running back and forth.  
**  
**Taken from outside a private girls school while waiting for her taxi to take her to a near by airport,the girl was the only daughter of the famous and rather loathed Spy Agent James Bomb and his wife of fifteen years by Rex Lenard King Pin the fourth as a way of coaxing the Super Spy to give up a treasure that Rex had come to believe had been stolen by another deceased spy's family member.**  
  
**The Golden Falcon a statue made entirely of gold with rubies for eyes and an amber tree branch dated back thousands of years and had been kept in the King Pin Family up until the Great Grand Patriarch had a replicate commissioned so that he could entrust the original to a museum to avoid having it lost,sold or stolen.**  
  
**Once everything was ready, the maid served everyone seated at table then left to head back to the kitchen while a tall, slender, tanned,auburn-haired male with a crown on his head sat in his throne-like chair at the head of the table and sized up the red haired girl who was still dressed in an elite all-girls private school summer uniform and tightly tied to a wide straight back chair before finally making a snide remark.**  
  
**Rex sizes Caitlin up and down saying in a voice dripping with a fake southern drawl:** So your James Bomb's eldest and only daughter are you? Well, where's your daddy now little lady? Will he pay to get you back or will he blindly fall into our trap?  
  
**Caitlin feels how hot she was and how sick she'd become but manages a bit of strength to say in a hoarse voice:** You underestimate my father. He's not as stupid as you would think he is. He wouldn't **(sharply coughs then swallows saying)** come barging in blindly! No matter what the cost. **(Thinks to herself)** _Ooh that hurt, talking too much isn't doing anything to make my throat feel better nor is it making my chest stop hurting! I can scarcely breathe and the tightness of these ropes isn't helping the situation any either! I'm hot and cold all at once. I'm so cold right now my hands are freezing. Oh what I wouldn't give to have a nice hot mug of Grandpa's hot honey lemon ginger tea right now, somehow that always makes my throat feel better and I can almost see, feel and taste a tray of uncle Terry's famous sick day food guaranteed to speed up the recovery process_  
  
**Rex:** Your daddy's dumb as a mule little lady and he's too proud to admit when he's defeated! He should just give back the Golden Ruby Eyed Amber Perched Condor while you're still alive!  
  
**Caitlin hoarsely replies:** Not as dumb as you think he is. Why would he give you back that piece of junk?  
  
**Rex:** Because little lady, that 'piece of junk' is worth millions and belongs to my family! Need I remind you little lady, who holds all the cards here? I control your fate, I decide whether or not you live or die in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours!  
  
**Charlice begins to get impatient saying in the same fake southern drawled voice:** Rex darlin, just ignore the rug rat for now and eat your supper! It's gettin cold! It's not like she's goin anywhere any time soon! She's been sittin there since you grabbed her back in April! If he hasn't met your ransom demands by now, then he aint got no interest in what happens to his daughter. Now eat your soup before it gets downright freezin cold and needs to be reheated!  
  
**Rex:** Of course mah dear! **(Begins to eat his still piping hot soup ignoring Caitlin altogether)**  
  
**Caitlin glances out the window and thinks:** _What I wouldn't give to go home right now! Father must be worried sick about me. This year we were supposed to spend quality time together over the summer to make up for the past two years of him being gone,Mother having to work around the clock in Emergency, Lucas working at the Lake Resort as a Historical Reenactor and with me stuck at school taking mandatory supplementary summer classes because Sister Mary Ellen forgot to submit my end of term marks on time. Poor Mother! I was supposed to help her finish setting up the Nursery for when the baby comes! I just really want to go home! I'm so far over this it isn't funny anymore! I hope father doesn't do anything irrational and stupid!_

  
**Meanwhile at the Bomb Compound**

  
**James stares at Caitlin's recent school picture and thinks:** _What has happened to you, Caitlin? Where are you? **(Notices the letter on his desk he'd read a thousand times and thinks)** Why? Why my only daughter? What does he intend on accomplishing with her?_ **(Picks up the letter and re-reads it thinking)** _There has to be a clue in this letter that says where he's keeping Caitlin!_ **(Notices a scent wafting off the paper and thinks)** _Wait a minute! This scent!_ **(Sniffs the paper and thinks)** _Now I know where you are King Pin! Don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you hurt my only daughter! If anyone can help me, it's Lucas! He's deathly allergic to certain flowers that bloom in certain places at certain times of the year!_ **(Picks up his phone and calls Lucas's cell phone saying)** I need you in my office yesterday.  
  
_**Lucas hears his cell phone ringing and reaches into his school's winter jacket's pocket,pulls it out and answers it saying:** I just got in the door from school, I'm on my way dad. **(Hangs up, takes off his jacket, hat,scarf and mitts handing them and his school bag to the butler and heads towards his dad's office knocking on the door)**_  
  
**James hears Lucas's knock and says:** Come on in Lucas.  
  
**Lucas opens the door, walks in and immediately begins sneezing saying:** Where-achoo-did-ahhhchooo-the-ahhhchooo-bloody-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-chooo-Goldenrods-ahhhchooo-come-ahhchoo-from?! Wahchoo  
  
**James:** Sorry to rush you in from unbundling like that, didn't realize the time had gotten away from me. I KNEW IT! Where's the one place I can't take YOU but can take your sister?!  
  
**Lucas:** Goldenrod Beach, a short walk from de bake. Dere's Chabet Stybe Cabins dere dat nobody uses at dis time of the year. It's way too cobd, the Chabets face the wader. **(Pulls out his handkerchief and blows his nose saying)** Id's de obly pbace I can't go. Too much bobben in the air and it bakes be sneeze! But dere's a hundred and fifdy seven cabdins there, she could be anywhere.  
  
**James:** No not anywhere! The only time you sneeze and sound like this is when you've come into contact with Goldenrods! The only flower Caitlin can't be around is the Chrysanthemums! What cabin has Chrysanthemums in the garden?! You worked at that resort as a re-enactor Lucas, think!  
  
**Lucas closes his eyes and thinks hard saying:** Cabin six-fifty-two! Periwinkle color, has Chrysanthemums climbing over a trellis and ivy going up the walls. It's a two hundred and fifty-year-old Mansion style Chalet that's been given the Historical Society's Historic Significance Seal!  
  
**James picks up his security phone and pushes line one and is connected to his security team saying:** Boys, we found her. I'm on my way down right as soon as I get Lucas his sinus and allergy medication.  
  
_**Curtis:** I knew Lucas's allergies to Goldenrods would come in handy! Should we get ready to move out boss?_  
  
**James:** No, wait! Don't do anything. That arrogant pompous faux southerner will let one of his lackeys call and do a ransom demand. Have Jordan on standby along with the stealth team and a doctor on call for emergencies! I don't know if Caitlin's dead nor do I know if she's alive.  
  
_**Curtis:** Have faith boss, she's alright. Caitlin's a tough girl, she'll hold her own if worse comes to worse. I'll go get the teams ready to scramble. **(Hangs up and goes about scrambling the teams needed for the mission)**_  
  
**James hangs up his security phone then picks up his land line and calls his on-call Allergist saying:** Steven, it's James. I need you to come give Lucas an allergy shot before he becomes worse. He's been exposed to Goldenrod pollen and he's beginning to have trouble breathing.  
  
_**Steven:** On my way. I'm just around the corner pulling into your driveway._ **(Hangs up with James and pulls into the driveway putting his car in park then shuts it off,unbuckles his seat belt,grabs his black bag off the passenger seat,opens his door,steps out and shuts it ensuring it locked then heads up to the front door where the butler opened it allowing him inside to head directly for James's Office where he walked in saying)** I take it that the paper the note was written on was in contact with Goldenrod Pollen? **(Sets his bag on the table,reaches inside, pulls out a hardshell case of needles,opens it and pulls out the hypodermic needle for Lucas's allergies then pulls out a alcohol wipe,a pair of gloves and a cotton ball then pulls on the latex gloves,rips open the alcohol wipe, removes the wipe, raises Lucas's sleeve and pokes the needle into his arm pushing down on the plunger emptying the needle then removes it saying)** There we go Lucas, you'll be good as new in a few minutes. Have you heard anything new on Caitlin yet?  
  
**James leans back in his chair and says:** No, not since April. I was so wrapped up in being angry at Sister Mary Ellen for neglecting to submit her class marks a second year in a row,that I didn't realize Caitie hadn't come home. Now I see why Caitlin hasn't been able to return home for Summer Vacation for the first time in two years running. That old battle axe of a teacher keeps forgetting to submit marks for the year and the kids are the ones that get punished for her neglect. Ever since that old bat took over Sister Cecelia's class, Caitlin's GPA has gone from being on the Dean's List and Honor Roll to barely being above board. She's gone from having straight A's to C's and D's because Sister Mary Ellen can't be bothered to remember to submit her marks before the due date so they can be registered.  
  
**Steven:** Again? Sister Mary Ellen didn't submit her marks on time again? This is ridiculous! Those marks are important, they dictate whether or not she moves up one or two grades in the fall. By neglecting to submit the marks on time, it puts all thirty two students in the class in jeopardy!  
  
**James:** Sister Mary Ellen teaches third to sixth grade, multiply thirty two kids by four grades and you've got a hundred and twenty eight kids whose grades are in jeopardy because of Sister Mary Ellen's absentmindedness. I've already had it out with the Mother Superior. I've taken Caitlin out of that school, it's too hard on her to be away from everyone and it's crazy expensive for her to be flying from here in Yorkshire to Duluth Minnesota! The total flight duration from Yorkshire to Duluth Minnesota is 7 hours, 58 minutes and it's on our dime meaning she has to be ready to return for the new fall term in mid to late July early August. **(Hears his personal line ring then picks up his security phone pushing line two and is greeted by Adam saying)** Ready? Caller ID says it's Rex's goon  
  
_**Adam:** We are locked and ready to go! Answer on four, three, two_  
  
**James picks up his personal phone and answers saying:** Hello?  
  
_**Taylor:** James are ya alone?! Yer daughter's life depends on if ya are or aren't alone._  
  
**James:** I'm alone, no one's home but me. Where's Caitlin?  
  
_**Taylor:** Oh the wee lass is safe_  
  
**James:** Prove it! Let me talk to my daughter!  
  
_**Taylor:** Ach no! No! No! 'tisn't how we work!_  
  
**James:** Then I'm a no go. If I don't get to talk to my daughter, I don't talk to anyone! Do I make myself clear you Irish twit? Put my daughter on the phone!  
  
_**Taylor:** As much as I'd love to honor yer request, I canna do it! The lass isn't in the building I'm in!_  
  
**James hears a familiar coughing pattern and says:** You're a liar! I can hear my daughter in the background! Now let me talk to her!  
  
**_Taylor puts the call on hold and takes the cell phone to Bernadette who takes the phone and James off hold_**  
  
_**Bernadette:** I'm alright, don't worry about me._  
  
**James imitates a buzzer saying:** Wrong voice! Caitlin was born and raised in Yorkshire England, not Melbourne Australia! Nice try Bernadette O'Rorukesson! I know your sleazy voice anywhere! My daughter's barely seven years old and does NOT sound like a lifelong smoker! I will repeat myself one more time: let-me-talk-to-Caitlin! **(Reads Adam's text and says)** I can hear my daughter in the background, I know that cough anywhere! Put her on the line!  
  
_**Bernadette:** What do we do now?! He wants to talk to the kid! She can't talk!_  
  
**James:** What did you do to my girl?!  
  
**_Bernadette watches as Taylor frantically texts Rex and says:_** _Ya may as well know, the kid has no voice._  
  
**James feels his stomach drop and says:** What's wrong with my daughter?! **(Hears Caitlin cough hard then says)** What've you done?! Have you idiots thought to give Caitie her bronchitis medication?! Is she in a warm spot away from drafts?! She'll catch her death if she isn't! From the sounds of her coughing, she's sick! Too sick for your bosses twisted games! Just cut her loose, take and leave her somewhere safe, send me the details of the location and I'll pick her up! She can't go on anymore! She needs to be in the hospital under a doctor's care getting medication for her illness! Please! Just take her to a safe spot and I'll pick her up!  
  
_**Taylor frantically writes a message on a piece of paper and shoves it towards Bernadette**_  
  
_**Bernadette reads the message and says:** Boss says you have until midnight to do as he instructed you to do in the first letter he sent. If all goes well you can have your little girl back._  
  
**James hears the dial tone and hangs up saying:** She's sick, very sick. Caitlin's wheezing something fierce after coughing.  
  
**Lucas:** No one thought to give Caitie her medication so she can breathe?! She'll suffocate if she doesn't get a hit off her inhalers to open her airways!  
  
**James hears his office door open and looks up to see Adam walking in and says:** Any luck with the trace?!  
  
**Adam:** We got 'em, boss! Fifty-seven ninety-two Wisteria Lane.  
  
**Lucas:** The Heritage Designated House is ninety-seven sixty-three Clover Way. They're on the other side of the lake or they're bouncing their cell phone signals off different cell phone towers to make tracing them impossible.  
  
**Adam:** We started tracing the call as soon as they answered and they're out in the country. (Hears James's personal land line ring and calls down to the security center) Get ready, they're calling back! Are we ready?! Same count as last time James! Four, three,two--  
  
**James answers the phone saying:** Hello?  
  
_**Charlice:** If you want your girl and I assume you do, she'll be left in St.Finnean's Church in the back pew as soon as you do what Rex wants you to do!_  
  
**James:** No dice Charlice! I want my daughter back and I want her back now! She's sick!  
  
_**Charlice:** Well what am I supposed to do?!_  
  
**James:** How about shutting your mouth and listening to me? In her school bag, there's a red plastic case, in that red case is Caitlin's medication for her bronchitis! Get that red case out, open it, take out the puffers in order, they are numbered one to six, take the caps off the mouthpieces, stick the mouthpiece of the first blue one into Caitlin's mouth and push down on the cylinder four times with a three count between each puff. Wait three minutes then move on to the green puffer, six puffs for this one a four-count between each puff, then comes the orange one, eight puffs of this one and an eight count between each puff, next is the red puffer six puffs for that one and a four-count the last one is a steel blue puffer bigger than the others, that one requires ten puffs and another eight count then the white puffer with the red dial, get her to take three puffs off that one with a three count between three puffs. By the time all the bronchial medication kicks in, she'll be breathing better. Ensure that after every puffer is administered, you get Caitlin to rinse her mouth out with water! Tell me you got all that!  
  
_**Charlice reads back everything she'd pretended to have written down saying:** In her school bag, there's a red plastic case, in that red case is Caitlin's medication for her bronchitis! Get that red case out, open it, take out the puffers in order, they are numbered one to six, take the caps off the mouthpieces, stick the mouthpiece of the first blue one into Caitlin's mouth and push down on the cylinder four times with a three count between each puff. Wait three minutes then move on to the green puffer, six puffs for this one a four-count between each puff, then comes the orange one, eight puffs of this one and an eight count between each puff, next is the red puffer six puffs for that one and a four-count the last one is a steel blue puffer bigger than the others, that one requires ten puffs and another eight count then the white puffer with the red dial, get her to take three puffs off that one with a three count between three puffs. By the time all the bronchial medication kicks in, she'll be breathing better. Ensure that after every puffer is administered, you get Caitlin to rinse her mouth out with water!_  
  
**James:** Do it now! The sooner she gets her bronchitis medication into her system, the quicker her breathing will return to normal! Please call me back after everything is done! I want to talk to my daughter! If my instructions don't work, take her to the nearest hospital and leave her there! They'll call me from the Nurses Station to go fill out paperwork to register my daughter!  
  
_**Charlice:** I'll call back. **(Hangs up the phone to go to her Mani-Pedi appointment at the local Spa)**_  
  
**James hangs up his phone and says:** Get the location?  
  
**Adam looks up from the tablet he had in his hand and says:** Got it! It's still in the lake district more precisely The Adirondacks.  
  
**James puts his head in his hands and says:** The Adirondack lake district? At this time of the year?! Caitlin will catch pneumonia from the cold damp air! Now it's just a waiting game to see if they'll actually take Caitlin to a hospital for help. We can only hope and pray they do the right thing! **(Opens his right hand middle desk drawer and pulls out a silver case that he sets on his desk saying)** I'll give them what they want alright and it's not going to be pleasant when they go to have it appraised either.  
  
**Lucas:** Dad what is that?!  
  
**James:** Something King Pin's family has known your mother's family has had for a very long time and can care less about ever laying eyes on again as it's a replication of the original you seen in the Museum on your field trip earlier this year.  
  
**Lucas:** The Golden Condor?! Great father stole the Golden Condor from The Big Boss years ago?!  
  
**James opens the case and turns it around saying:** This isn't the legendary Golden Ruby Eyed Amber Tree Condor. This piece of crap was bought at an Estate Sale during the great depression. Your mother's grandfather was in love with it and bought it as an anniversary gift to your great grandmother who could have killed him for buying it. At the time she had your grandfather,your six great uncles and seven great aunts to worry about and that two hundred and twenty dollars was supposed to get groceries from the grocer. Not go towards buying a piece of crap that's a knock off of something that's been sitting inside a museum for the last hundred and fifty years. This piece of junk was auctioned off several times and garnered your great grandfather more money than he knew what to do with. He got himself an accountant, split the money fourteen ways evenly and ensured that each child had enough money to live off of well beyond their years. That's where your mother's family wealth comes from, smart investing right at the get go. I have no earthly idea why they want this piece of crap back so badly!  
  
**Ethan:** Can you imagine if Beaumont were to find out what his stupid grandson and grand daughter in law have done? He knows where his family heirloom is, he also knows that this is a knock off and doesn't give a hoot. Beau has more money than he knows what to do with. Maybe you should call him and let him know that Rex had Caitlin kidnapped from outside her school, has held her captive since April and that she's sick. Then wait and see how fast hell lets out for recess.  
  
**James:**  Do we still have Beau's home number on file?  
  
**Ethan pulls out his cell and calls Justin downstairs saying after he'd picked up:** Justin can you find Beau's home number in Greenwich Connecticut?  
  
_**Justin:** Sure do, I'll just look it up and it'll be on it's way up to you in a few minutes no more than five._  
  
**Ethan:** Five minutes from now Travis will have Beau's Connecticut number sent up here. It's still on an old cue card from back in the day. Hopefully it's still in service.

**Five minutes later**

**Adam knocks on the door and opens it stepping in saying:** I know you were expecting Travis but he went home. His wife called, Maddie's caught the chicken pox from another little girl at school. I have Beau's home number.  
  
**James:** Eesh so close to Christmas as well. There won't be any family over at Travis's house this Christmas. Nothing much he can do, Maddie's contagious right now and needs to be kept away from other kids. Give me the number,I'll dial and talk to Beau. I can promise you, he won't be very happy to hear about this. **(Punches in the King Pin house number then waits for Beaumont to pick up)**

  
**At the King Pin Residence in New York City**

  
**Beau answers his phone saying:** Hello?  
  
_**James:** Beau? It's James_  
  
**Beau** : James what can I do you in for?  
  
_**James:** I hate to even say this_  
  
**Beau:** What?  
  
_**James:** Rex has Caitie in the Adirondacks and she's sick_  
  
**Beau:** My idiot grandson has your girl WHERE at this time of year?! Since when?  
  
_**James:** Apparently at a lake side cabin in the Adirondacks since April. Caitie needs to get to a hospital or at least seen by a doctor,she's got an untreated bronchial cold that isn't getting any better._  
  
**Beau shoves his chair out of the way standing up and says:** That does it! Just wait until his daddy hears of this! Hold on one minute he just walked in. Brendan your idiot son has had James's daughter in the Adirondacks since April.  
  
_**Brendan:** That little son of a bastard! He's dead._  
  
**Beau:** The girl's sick and he won't release her.  
  
_**Brendan:** He will when I show up with his mother, you, mom and the other set of grandparents. What is he after? That piece of junk great grandpa's sold at auction in the thirties?! No one wants it, the original is in a museum on display where it belongs. Where great grandpa wanted it to go. Call mom,then grandpa Bert and grandma Bertie then grandpa Mike and grandma Mikki then his mother. Never mind, I'll just text them myself. **(Reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone then sends a group text saying)** Idiot son and grandson have had the missing Bomb girl in cabin in the Adirondacks since April. Refusing to release her to a hospital to get treatment for a bronchial cold she's developed with a high fever. Refusing medication._  
  
_**Mikki bursts into her father-in-law's office saying:** Oh he is so dead! That poor girl's in dire need of medical treatment!_  
  
_**Bert comes in on the heels of his daughter with his wife and second set of grandparents saying:** We're heading out to the Adirondacks right now to get that poor girl to a near by Hospital for medical treatment. She's got Bronchitis? A Bronchial cold?! I'll need an oxygen tank with mask to help her breathe. Does she have oral steroids needed to treat this bronchitis?_  
  
**Beau:** She does, it's in her school bag. Charlice attempted to give the girl her medicine but has probably botched it by now.  
  
**Mikki:** That idiot doesn't know how to administer bronchial medication to save her life. We'll need a warming blanket, some fever,headache and muscle ache over the counter medication and several oxygen tanks with a mask for the poor girl so she can breathe. Minnie, your grandson's got that poor girl up in the Adirondacks. He's had her since April and he's refusing to take her to the hospital.  
  
**Minnie:** I certainly hope he's ready to get his backside whipped! I don't care HOW old he is! That piece of junk was sold by my father years ago because it was a piece of junk. Let's go get things rounded up.  
  
**Brendan hangs up from his phone call saying:** Everything we need is on the Medical Chopper that is now waiting on the roof waiting for us with Anthony and Edward on board to take care of the little girl. The nearest hospital from the Adirondacks would be Mercy as they're the only place that has Pediatric Critical Care. Let's get going before that poor girl dies.  
  
**Beau** : James, your girl will be taken to Mercy Memorial. We have our best doctors on board our Medical Chopper that's on it's way to the Adirondacks to get Caitlin. That nitwit son and daughter in law of mine are probably going to go on the run leaving her behind.  
  
**James heaves a loaded sigh saying:** Thanks so much Beau. I appreciate you doing this.  
  
**Beau:** Not a problem James. That girl needs a doctor and to be in the hospital then returned home where she belongs. This has been enough of a scare for her. She didn't deserve this.

  
**Meanwhile Back at the Adirondacks the Chopper had landed on the private Heli-Pad where the doors opened allowing the passengers to disembark**

  
**Brendan pulls out the key to the front door,inserts it into the lock unlocking the door and slamming it open yelling his idiot son's name:** REX KINGPIN YOU'D BETTER PRESENT YOURSELF SON OR YOU'RE NANA WILL FIND YOU LIKE A BLOOD HOUND! **(Waits and says)** They're not here! From the looks of things, they left days ago. Now where's that girl they have stashed here?!  
  
**Minnie hears coughing saying:** I hear coughing coming from the back bedroom!  
  
**Bertie feels a cold draft saying:** That's the direction from where this cold air is coming from! She could be in that back bedroom!  
  
**Brendan heads through the front of the house to the back bedroom where he tried the door saying:** Son of a bitch, they've locked the door on both sides!  
  
**Minnie pulls a key down from the top of the door and says:** Here we go, one key for this door that idiot grandson of mine didn't know existed. **(Inserts the key int the lock above the door knob and turns it to the right then turns the knob,pushes the door open and is greeted by a blast of freezing cold lake air saying)** Those idiots left the window open!  
  
**Caitlin hears someone behind her in the outer room but dismisses the thought thinking while shivering:** _H-how d-did a-anyone f-f-find m-m-me?! Ooooh-s-s-so c-c-cold! S-s-so t-tired!_  
  
**Anthony hears shivering and scans the room saying:** I can hear someone shivering but I can't figure out where they are.  
  
**Edward walks over to a door on the other side of the room, places his hand on the door saying:** This door's freezing cold! Is there anything beyond this door Bertie?  
  
**Bertie:** Another bedroom. Is the door locked?  
  
**Edward reaches out and turns the handle saying:** No! It's unlocked thankfully! I'm goin in! **(Pushes open the door to reveal little Caitlin still tied to the chair she's been tied to back in April shivering something fierce and runs to the window that he pulled shut then pulled out his swiss army knife and proceeds to cut Caitlin loose causing her to fall forward as he says)** Whoo easy there Caitlin! **(Lays his hand under her red bangs only to pull it away saying) You're badly fevered! (Gently scoops Caitlin into his arms and carries her out saying)** She's fevered beyond belief! I need that warming blanket now! She's freezing cold to the touch!  
  
**Brendan tosses Edward the warming blanket saying:** Here wrap the poor soul up in this, it's a portable heating blanket, just set the heat to low and let her warm up. **(Turns and heads out the door to get the stretcher saying)** I'll be back in a minute! **(Darts out the door to the chopper where he unloads the stretcher and runs it back into the house to the back bedroom where he says)** Alright then, let's get her on the stretcher still wrapped in that blanket to keep her warm.  
  
**Edward carefully lays Caitlin onto the stretcher and straps her in saying:** IV Drip ready for insertion to her vein if you can find one.  
  
**Anthony pulls on a pair of gloves gets the IV Drip set up then attaches the needle and goes about ripping open a sterile wipe,wipes down the back of Caitlin's tiny hand and carefully inserts the needle into her vein and tapes it down saying:** IV Successfully inserted into her vein. You can open the drip so she can start getting re hydrated. Poor thing's dehydrated from the fever she's come down with. **(Pulls out his stethoscope,drapes it over his neck then opens the top two buttons of her uniform blouse,puts the ear pieces into his ears and places the scope on her chest to listen saying as he moved the scope)** Her chest is congested and her breath is rattling as she tries to exhale and inhale. Where's that case James said she carries with her at all times?  
  
**Bertie looks around the room and finds a red bag with a Lamb sewn on it laying on the table, walks over to it,picks it up and reaches inside, pulls out the container and opens it saying:** Oh here it is. The inhalers are marked from one to six.  
  
**Andrew comes in with an oxygen tank and mask saying:** Here's the oxygen tank to help Caitlin breathe. It's mixed with the bronchial steroids that James faxed over to Beau. They should start opening up her bronchial airways as soon as she has the first deep breath. Edward lean her forward a bit so I can put the mask over her face.  
  
**Edward leans Caitlin forward so Anthony could put the oxygen mask over Caitlin's face saying:** Caitlin, I need you to take a very big deep breath, this mist has everything you need to start breathing better.  
  
**Caitlin takes a deep shaky breath breathing in the medicated air**  
  
**Anthony:** That's the way. We'll have you breathing normally again in no time at all, just keep taking deep breaths and inhaling the medicated air. How's the IV Drip?  
  
**Edward checks the drip line saying:** It's doing great,no blockages. Going straight into her system, it's the combination of hydrating fluids with fever reduce with a mild pain killer to ease her stiff aching muscles and headache. **(Reaches into the bag and pulls out a tube of ointment,slips on a pair of latex gloves,unscrews the cap and squeezes a small amount out onto his finger and rubs it around Caitlin's tiny wrists ensuring it got into the grooves left by the ropes)**  
  
**Andrew lifts Caitlin's shirt sleeves and says:** Better do up here as well Ed. What the hell kind of rope did that moron use to keep this poor kid in place?  
  
**Anthony picks up a coil and weighs it in his hand saying:** The same kind I use to tie our boat up to the dock. It's nylon and leaves these kinds of marks. Shall we get his poor girl on her way to Mercy Memorial? Ready? One,two,three **(Lifts the stretcher up ensuring that it locked and began rushing it outside to the waiting Medical Chopper and got on board to assist in loading it then once everyone was on board, the pilot took off towards Mercy Hospital)**

**Early the next morning James's land line ring**

**James notices the number on his phones caller ID screen and says:** Mercy Memorial's calling  
  
**Ethan:** They left Caitlin at the hospital?!  
  
**James picks up his phone and says:** We'll soon find out **(answers the call saying)** Hello?  
  
_**Moira:** James? It's Moira from Mercy Memorial_  
  
**James:** Moira? What's up?  
  
_**Moira:** We have Caitlin here, Beau's Team just dropped her off about two hours ago furious as hell at his only son and daughter in law who are in the State Penn right now._  
  
**James sinks back into his chair and says:** Oh thank god! How is she?  
  
_**Moira:** In rough shape. Her breathing is terrible and she has a fever of over a hundred and six. I faxed you over a photo of the girl for you to identify. Did it come through?_  
  
**James takes the papers off his fax machine and says:** It came through. **(Turns over the picture and nearly drops it saying)** Yeah, that's Caitlin alright. I recognize her St. Agnes Boarding School Summer Uniform anywhere. What floor is Caitlin on?  
  
_**Moira:** Caitlin's in Critical Care up on the sixth floor in a private room right off the Nurse's Station._  
  
**James:** I know where that is, I'll be there as soon as I can.  
  
_**Moira:** It appears someone tried to give Caitlin her bronchitis medication but did it in the wrong order and it's made her ability to breathe harder than it should be if it had been done in the right order. Then it appears as though Beau's on-call doctor gave Caitie some oxygen mixed with the bronchial steroids she's taking and over the counter fever reducer on the way here as she's starting to breathe normally_  
  
**James heaves a sigh and says:** At least Caitlin's in a safe spot under a doctor's care! If she wakes up, just tell her I'm on my way with Lucas as soon as he gets out of school.  
  
_**Moira:** James, Caitlin won't be waking up anytime soon. The Specialist gave Caitlin a strong sedative to calm her down so she could sleep. By the time you get here Caitlin will just be waking up again for something to eat and another dose of bronchial steroids to continue opening her airways so she can breathe easier._  
  
**James** : I'll get Lucas from school so we can be there as soon as possible! Actually there should be waivers on file for this type of thing. I keep them updated at all times in case something like this happens.There should also be Dietary Information Forms already filled out ready to be printed off and attached to her chart. Do NOT allow ANYONE to fly solo and make up a breakfast for her with whatever is on the menu for the day. Caitlin is a Celiac Patient and a strict Kosher Jew. If your Nutritionist has questions about what Caitlin can and cannot eat, Rabbi Robert Ryansson's phone number is on the dietary sheets, he will gladly come and either approve or reject possible meals for Caitlin.  
  
_**Moira goes into Caitlin's file and finds the prefilled forms and says:** Oh yes,here we go, the original Nurse didn't click on the link to the pre-filled forms. I'll just print them off and attach them to Caitlin's medical chart and submit the bill to your Insurance Company. Alright I have just printed off the Dietary Information Sheets for Caitlin and attached them to her chart and I'll inform the Nurses on the Critical Care Floor that you're on your way with Lucas. **(Hangs up)**_  
  
**James hangs up the land line and says to Ethan:** Beau had Caitlin airlifted to Mercy Memorial in Newark New Jersey. He had his on-call doctor administer her bronchial medication in the right order,flushing her mouth out with water each time then gave her an over the counter fever reducer and put her on oxygen en-route to Mercy Memorial where she's in critical care on the sixth floor in a sedated sleep so she can calm down. Moira will ensure she gets fed a decent meal. The only problem is that Caitie's still wearing her Spring and Summer School Uniform and it's mid winter outside, poor kid will freeze to death if she were to step outside.  
  
**Ethan:** Why Mercy Memorial?!  
  
**James:** Because Memorial's got the best Pediatric Critical Care Response Team that knows how to treat Caitlin. For now I have to call Lucas's school and have him be ready at the front gates when we show up. **(Picks up the phone and dials the number for Lucas's Private School and after three rings is greeted by the Front Office Secretary saying)** Diane, it's James, please have Lucas ready outside at the front gates, I'm on the way. It's a family emergency.  
  
_**Diane:** Today is the last day for Christmas Holidays so classes are over for the term. He'll be outside waiting anyways._  
  
**James:** Oh that's right! I'd forgotten that today's the last day before Christmas Holidays started! Does he have any homework for the holidays that he need to get done? If so just have his teachers fax me the list and I'll ensure he gets it done. Oh and I'll need registration forms sent over for a possible fourth grader for next term.  
  
_**Diane:** Oh merciful heavens, she's been found?!_  
  
**James:** Yes, as of right now they dumped her off at Mercy Memorial Hospital. She's in Critical Care with a fever of over a hundred and six and a bronchial infection stemming from her still wearing her summer boarding school uniform.  
  
_**Diane:** Oh the poor girl! Whisked away and kept hidden for nine months just to get you to relinquish that hideous piece of garbage great grandfather bought at an estate sale? Why not just call you up and ask for it back? It's not like anyone from either of our families is going to put up a fight over it. Great grandma hated it but great grandpa loved the piece of trash. Of course, I'll have Lucas's teacher fax you a copy of what Lucas is expected to have completed before he returns in the New Year. There has been a change in the reading materials for his Literature class, the assigned books are no longer in print or available. He's to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer,The Prince and the Pauper,A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court ,Roughing It,The Tragedy Of Pudd'nhead Wilson and Those Extraordinary Twins,The Mysterious Stranger and Autobiography ._  
  
**James grabs a pen and paper saying:** Run down that list again for me. This time I have something to write on and with.  
  
_**Diane:** Of course. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer,The Prince and the Pauper,A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court ,Roughing It,The Tragedy Of Pudd'nhead Wilson and Those Extraordinary Twins,The Mysterious Stranger and Autobiography ._  
  
**James jots down the last book and hands the list to Aaron who had popped in with a tray of snacks saying:** Go into my study and download these books onto Lucas's HD Fire Kindle. This way he doesn't have to lug around awkward paperback books. **(Hangs up and says to Ethan)** Lucas is being paged from his class and will be told to get ready and head out to the front gate. In the meantime I have to go upstairs and get Caitie some clean clothes suitable for this time of the year.  
  
**Aaron comes back a few minutes later with Lucas's HD Fire Kindle fully loaded with the required reading materials and comes across Callie outside saying:** Callie here's Lucas's kindle loaded with all the required reading materials and the next books in the series he's reading. Oh wonderful news! Miss Caitlin's safe in Mercy Memorial Hospital though she is in the Critical Care Unit, she's still safe and unharmed.  
  
**Callie heaves a relieved sigh and says while fighting back her tears:** Oh thank god she's safe! Those monsters have had her far too long! Hopefully she'll come home before Christmas to continue resting and recovering. **(Sets down two bags and unzips Lucas's overnight bag saying)** Stick it in.You'd think they'd assign different more modern books for winter reading. But he is taking Classical Literature next term so I guess it's what he has to read. **(Zips up Lucas's overnight bag then turns and knocks on James's door opening it saying)** I've been told Caitlin's been found! Here's a small over night bag for her with street clothes, boots, socks, underwear, girl things and toiletries for when she wakes up along with her winter coat and boots, her scarf,hat and mitts are stuffed in the sleeve of her winter coat oh and her favorite teddy bear the one the sisters wouldn't allow her to have at school is also tucked in to the satchel. Here's a bag for Lucas and your bag James, now get going to pick up Lucas before he freezes to death outside those school gates. Dress warmly, New Jersey's frigid this time of the year  
  
**James backs his chair out from his desk, stands up, steps away and out from behind his desk to grab his heavy winter jacket off the coat hook,slipped it on and zipped up the zipper then took the three satchels from Callie and kissed her cheek and lays his hand on her swollen stomach saying:** I know you want to go with me but you're too far into this pregnancy to fly safely. I'll call you as soon as we land in New Jersey and are by Caitie's side. Until then take it easy, that's why we have hired help in the house! To take care of things you're unable to because of your pregnancy! You heard the doctor, no heavy lifting,no excess stress! This is why I never told you any details, I don't need you having this baby any earlier than anticipated! Especially not at six months with three more months to go! Please hon, leave the housework to our staff! It's what they get paid for! Promise me you'll leave everything to the household staff!  
  
**Callie closes her eyes,leans into James's arms,lays her head on his heart and says:** Oh alright, I promise to leave the housework to our staff and to heed the doctor's orders to take it easy until the baby's born. Call me as soon as you're by Caitlin's side and tell me how she is. I just want my girl home.  
  
**James:** I'll arrange to have her brought back here to the hospital where her Respiratory Therapist is located. Oh shoot, I'd better call and make arrangements to have a private room set up for Caitlin to come to and have all her doctors on stand by.  
  
**Callie leans back and says:** No, leave that to me. You go get Lucas and I'll start arranging things on this end. **(Stands on tip toe and gives James his good bye kiss saying)** Be careful! I'll wait for you to call me before arranging things here.  
  
**James returns Callie's kiss saying:** I will. **(Lets go of Callie then says to Ethan)** Ethan you know what to do.  
  
**Ethan:** I do.  
  
**James heads out the door,down the hall and out to the waiting car where he gave the driver the three bags saying:** Straight to Lucas's school, he'll be waiting outside at the main gates. **(Gets into the car allowing his driver to shut the door then head around to the drivers side)**  
  
**Edgar gets into the drivers seat and buckles his seatbelt then shuts his door and pulls out of the driveway heading towards St.Edward's Private Academy's front gates where they found Lucas sitting on the bench,stops the car,puts it in park then unbuckles his seat belt,opens his door,gets out and goes around to open the door saying:** Master Lucas, your sister's been found.  
  
**Lucas:** Oh my god! Dad,how is she?  
  
**James:** Get in and I'll tell you.  
  
**Lucas gets into the limo and sits beside his dad buckling his seatbelt saying:** How's Caitie?!  
  
**James heaves a sigh and says:** She's on the CC Floor at Mercy Memorial, she has a fever of over a hundred and is so scared. The on-call specialist gave her a sedative to calm her down and let her sleep. She's in a private room with one of our Security Guards standing outside her door. It's so late into the school year and your mother and I aren't enthralled by her progress at St.Agnes's Boarding School that we've pulled her out and once she's medically cleared, I'll be enrolling her at your school next fall. Your mother is currently arranging for your sister to be brought back home to the hospital here where her Respiratory Therapist is located along with other specialists needed to take care of your sister when she arrives.  
  
**Lucas:** Mercy MEMORIAL?! They were closer to New York Memorial, why take Caitie all the way to Mercy in her condition?! With all the mandatory supplementary summer classes the sisters made her take two years in a row, she's in no danger of being held back two years. She'll probably be pushed ahead two years. So we taking the family jet?  
  
**James:** Mercy Memorial has a top notch Pediatric Critical Care Response Trauma Team, they'll know how to keep Caitie calm and get her to eat something to start regaining weight. Of course,I don't fancy being spotted at a public airport by the media and asked if I have any new information on your sister's whereabouts and if she's really a juvenile delinquent run away in love with an older man.  
  
**Edgar pulls the limo onto a direct road that lead to the Private Air Port hangar, pulls inside, turns off the car, gets out and goes around to the passenger side door that he opens allowing Lucas and James to exit then goes to the trunk and pulls out the three bags handing them to James saying:** Your bags  
  
**James takes the three bags and hands one to Lucas saying:** We have a long seven hours and fifty-eight minutes of flying time ahead of us. Use that time to do any homework or assignments you need to have done before Christmas Holidays start. Get a head start on your half of the New School Term Projects so that you're not lagging behind and dragging your group members down. I have a list of your assignments from your teachers for the New Term which includes several book reports on books that aren't available in either the school or any public libraries. We'll stop by a book store and pick up some books for Caitlin to read on the flight home if she can stay awake long enough to read any of them. **(Heads in the direction of the jet and climbs the stairs with Lucas behind him, sits at the table with two laptops on it, buckles his seat belt reminding Lucas to buckle his own seat belt then get out his homework and get started on the upcoming book reports)**  
  
**Lucas turns on his laptop waits while it loaded the lock screen input his password and is taken to his desktop where he clicks on his Internet browser and is presented with his school's website that he logged onto then clicked on his class number and downloaded the homework assignments saying:** Hmm Mr.Adams hasn't posted any homework for the winter vacation.  
  
**James heaves a sigh saying:** I've got your reading list already. All the books you'll be reading have been downloaded onto your HD FIre Kindle and are ready for you to start reading them. All books by Mark Twain.  
  
**Lucas:** Mr.Adams is my GEOGRAPHY teacher not my Literature teacher. If we work ahead he gets crotchety and agitated beyond words.  
  
**James:** Oh sorry, wrong teacher. There's got to be a glitch in the system some where that ---oh wait a minute! Mr.Adams posted your winter homework. It's under Geography sixth grade Adams.  
  
**Lucas moves his mouse over to the left of the screen and clicks on Geography then Adams sixth grade and says** : Oh there it is. I guess they're doing things differently this term. I had all the homework for everyone else downloaded, I just needed Mr.Adam's Geography Homework so I can get organized and get started. **(Opens the Math Tab and clicks on his math teachers name and reads the note from the math teacher saying)** Huh no math work to be done for the holidays, please work on your corrections if you have any. If not try your hand at the next chapter's work. If you've done that already have a safe winter vacation and see you in January. Well so much for math, let's see if Miss O'Haren's posted anything for History, knowing her the way I've come to, she'll have uploaded twenty seven chapters worth of Winter Vacation Homework to do. **(Clicks on the History Tab and watches as the page downloads saying)** How right am I? Chapters seventy two to two fifty seven, end of chapter questions, chapters three twenty seven all the way to chapters eight seventy three end of chapter questions in the work book plus chapter ninety-seven all the way to chapter six hundred and thirty two plus chapters seven fifty two all the way to nine sixty seven from the exercise book all due when you return from Winter Vacation as there will be a test the same day on everything you've done over the winter holidays  
  
**James:** Enough History Homework?  
  
**Lucas:** Oh I'm not done yet, there's more homework to be done. I have to read the assigned Class Novel All's Quiet On The Western Front,write a twenty six page report on the book in detail, read War and Peace do another twenty six page in depth in detail report on that book **(Notices what grade and class number it was and says)** Oops my bad, that's the Tenth and Eleventh grade Winter Vacation Homework, oh here we go, sixth grade class one's homework: Finish our History Project--impossible, Jimmy's family's moved to Canberra Australia just before Halloween and everyone is already paired up and this is a pairs project that's been assigned.  
  
**James tips his wrist and notes the time saying:** Still early,just past one. Your teacher should still be at the school,how about I call and see what can be worked out for you to still get the marks even though Jimmy's in Canberra Australia?  
  
**Lucas:** Sure. I can never seem to get even five minutes of her time to figure this out without someone else calling her to do something else for them.  
  
**James picks up the in cabin phone and dials St.Edward's Private Day Academy's number and is greeted by Diane saying:** Diane is Miss.O'Haren still in the building? Lucas has a problem that hasn't been solved yet.  
  
_**Diane looks up the teacher and says:** You're in luck,she's still in the building. I'll tell her you're waiting on line one. **(Goes to page Miss. O'Haren only to see her walk in the door and says)** Oh Michelle, you're wanted on line one. It's Lucas's dad calling about his pairs project._  
  
_**Michelle:** Oh snaps! I totally forgot to tell him he has a new partner! Is he still on the line?! I'll give his dad Mikki's number and he can call her to work out when she's available to start working on the project. I completely spaced on the fact that Jimmy's dad was transfered to his company's Canberra Australia location last minute right before Halloween._

 _ **Diane hands her the phone saying:** Here you go! **(T** **akes the phone pressing line one saying)** Oh hi this is Michelle O'Haren. I am so sorry, with the Holidays coming up so quickly and quite a few unexpected all grade gatherings called by the Headmaster, I completely forgot to tell Lucas he does have a new partner. Her name is Mikki Lawrence, she just transfered into our class right after Jimmy moved to Canberra Australia. She has all the same information that Lucas does,she's waiting to hear from him to set up a time to get together to start working on the project._  
  
**James:** That might be tricky, we've a family emergency that we're attending to surrounding his little sister's health. **(Lies through his teeth saying)** She collapsed from a cold induced asthma attack at her grandparents house and was rushed to St.Daniel's Memorial Hospital unable to breathe.  
  
_**Michelle:** Well then since this is a family emergency, I'll just give Lucas the excess bonus marks that came from his last test score. Those marks are in direct line with what his project was worth. Now there's no need for him to fret over calling Mikki to get the project off the ground. Mikki's excused from the project seeing as she's already done this one in her previous class before it was deemed to be over crowded. Best of luck with your family emergency and I look forward to seeing Lucas after the holidays. ( **Hangs up and goes back to submitting her class attendance sheet from the previous week)**_  
  
**James:** You don't need to worry about that project, you have more than enough extra marks that were used to fill the missing marks for this project and Mikki's already done this project before she was transfered over into your class. Just focus on whatever other homework you have. **(Tips his wrist and says)** It's going to be a very long eight hours of flying depending on the weather en route.  
  
**Mitchell comes over the PA System saying:** Gonna be a very long twelve hour flight, the snow storm that's been predicted over New Jersey has hit with a vengeance and is rapidly moving this way. Looks like we've been rerouted to Minnesota for the night, the NTSB doesn't want anyone attempting to fly any further than Minnesota in this storm.

 **James calls up a five star hotel website on his laptop and books a two bedroom suite saying:** Not a problem Mitchell. I've got us a place to stay in Minnesota. **(Calls up his company's car rental site and arranges to have his car meet them at airfield saying)** The car will be there waiting for us when we land in Minnesota.  
  
**Mitchell:** As do I. I don't live far from the Airfield so I'll be staying at my place for the night. Give the wife a break from the idiot neighbors who keep asking if she's a single mother in dire need of assistance.  
  
**James chokes on his drink while laughing saying:** I don't think so. Not on your salary!  
  
_**Mitchell:** Not on Alyson's salary either! Most of what she makes goes directly into the RESP's for the kids to use when they go to College or University in the future. Buckle up as we're cleared for take off!_

 **James buckles his seat belt then says:** Buckle up Lucas, we're about to take off.

**Lucas buckles his seat belt then starts working on the interactive math sheets his math teacher had assigned all the while feeling as the plane started to lift off**

**Meanwhile in New Jersey several Hours Later the Chopper Lands on the Heli Pad to a group of waiting Doctors and Nurses all waiting for Caitlin**

**Anthony waits for the Choppers blades to stop before opening the door**  
  
**Doctor rushes over to the chopper door saying:** How bad is she?  
  
**Anthony hands the clipboard to the doctor saying:** High grade fever,difficulty breathing due to bronchial infection and her bronchial airways being clogged, she's on a combination of oxygen and the bronchial medication she's taking, the IV is a hydrating fluid with fever reducer and pain killer for her aches,pains and headache. She's currently comfortably sleeping. Everything is written down.  
  
**Doctor takes the clipboard and says:** Get this poor child into Pediatric Critical Care immediately and put her in a private secure room. One of her father's Body Guards is waiting outside the room.  
  
**Edward:** We should let Norman and Edith know she's here. They've been here at that Tea Expo for the last few hours unaware that Caitlin's been found.  
  
**Nurse goes over the list of people approved to be near Caitlin missing Edith and Norman's names and says:** I insist upon knowing who these Norman and Edith people you speak of are! They're not on any approved persons list for this girl! I can't allow strangers off the street to go in and see her.  
  
**Bertie disembarks the chopper saying:** Norman and Edith Jameston my dear girl, are James's long time House Keepers and her maternal grandparents! They looked after the house and Lucas while Caitie here tried out a boarding school. Norman and Edith helped raise both children and are as much apart of their family as the family dog is. Norman's family started working for James's great grandfather back in the day and has seen her grand daddy through everything including broken hearts,broken engagements, her granddaddy being stood up at the alter while his bride to be ran off with the best man and eloped coming back nine months later pregnant with another man's baby in her belly and finally her granddaddy marrying her grandmother who brought her daddy,aunts and uncles into the world and her daddy marrying her mom and having her brother Lucas and then her after being told that Callie could never bear any live children. You'll know Norman and Edith when they arrive as the Guard will recognize them and allow them entrance to Caitlin's room.  
  
**Doctor:** I know Norman's family and I know Norman. Someone needs to call him now and let him know Caitlin's here.  
  
**Nurse #2:** Does Norman have a cell phone number he can be reached at?!  
  
**Bertie hands the younger Nurse Caitlin's wallet from inside her satchel and pulls out the I.C.E Card handing it to the Nurse saying:** This Emergency Contact Card has everyone's numbers on it. Norman's cell phone number is the first one listed.  
  
**Nurse #2 reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Hospital Issued Cell Phone,dials Norman's number and gets him on the second ring saying:** Norman Jameston?  
  
_**Norman:** Yes, this is Norman Jameston. Who am I talking to?_  
  
**Nurse #2:** This is Yvonne Meadows at Mercy Memorial. I have Caitlin here and your name was the first one on her Emergency Contact Card inside her wallet.  
  
_**Norman backs up and sinks into a chair saying:** Oh merciful heavens! Our Caitie's been found?! W-we're on my way there now! I have what I came for, the rest can wait for another time, Caitlin comes first!_ **(Hangs up and nabs his wife's jacket saying)** Caitie's been found, she's at Mercy!  
  
**Edith:** Let's go! Until James gets here, we're the only family she has in town! I don't need anything else for our grandkids as I've been Christmas Shopping all year long so we're pretty much set up for Christmas, Birthdays, Easter,Graduations and newcomers to the family. Let's go get the car. **(Sets her parcels and crutches on the chair next to Norman and slips her coat on fastening the toggles then grabs her crutches again saying)** Let's get going before we're told we can't drive to Mercy due to the weather outside.  
  
**Norman slips his coat on fastening the snaps saying:** Stay here at the front door, I'll go get the car from the Valet. **(Heads to the front door where he hands the valet the car check pog and waits until his car was brought around saying to the valet)** Would you go tell my wife she can come out now. She's leaning on crutches and needs a bit of help with her parcels.  
  
**Valet:** Of course. **(Heads into the hotel lobby and says)** Here allow me to take the parcels out to your car for you. That way you don't have to worry about how to juggle everything. **(Grabs a luggage bin and piles everything inside it carefully and pushes it towards the entrance with Edith right behind him)**  
  
**Valet #2 comes up behind Edith and says:** Here, let me make your trip to your car easier. Have a seat in this wheelchair.  
  
**Edith turns around and heaves a sigh saying:** Oh thank you! My leg is absolutely killing me right now. **(Eases down into the wheelchair situating her crutches across her lap and allows the Valet to push her out the automatic doors to her car where Norman got out and opened the front passenger door taking her crutches from her lap that he put in the back seat and slid into the passenger seat buckling her seat belt while the other Valet carefully helped Norman pack all the parcels and bags into the trunk)**

 **Norman pays the two Valets a tip then heads around to the drivers seat, gets in,fastens his seat belt then turns on the heat and shuts his door saying:** Next stop, Mercy Memorial Pediatric Critical Care Unit. **(Carefully pulls out of the Hotel's Parking-lot and heads out onto the road that took him directly to Mercy Hospital's underground parking)**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Norman gets his parking pass from the Parking Pass machine, puts it in the middle of the windshield on the inside then proceeds to find a parking spot close to the elevator where he pulled in,turned off the ignition,removed his key,unbuckled his seatbelt, opened his door and got out saying:** Crutches or wheelchair or go it solo?  
  
**Edith unbuckles her seatbelt, opens her door saying:** I'll try without my crutches for a bit, my leg's not hurting as much as it was before. **(Carefully steps out of the car shutting it behind her)**  
  
**Norman automatically locks the car saying:** Elevator's right over this way and Caitlin's up on the sixth floor I believe.

 **Edith:** How about we make a quick stop at the Gift Shop and get the poor girl some decent warm night clothes,socks,slippers and a house coat to keep her warm?

 **Norman:** Sounds good to me, get her a bear as well since the Sisters refused to allow her to keep Paddington with her at school claiming it as being 'unholy' and 'filthy', boxed it up and shipped it back home along with several cases filled with the books she'd packed to read, they weren't Christian enough to be brought to the dorms. I'm sorry the last time I checked, James and Callie were practicing JEWS, they had no interest in what the Catholic's said or done as long as Caitlin could practice HER faith.

 **Edith:** Apparently she wasn't permitted to practice her faith or observe her faith's holidays. The Sisters would only permit her to practice the Catholic Faith and observe the Catholic Holidays citing Judaism as heathenish and ungodly even though it's older than Christianity and their Lord and Savior himself was a Jew baptized as a Christian. Guess they didn't take that into consideration when they banned any and all Jewish Holidays or Practices. **(Slowly walks towards the elevator with Norman by her side until they were right in front of it, presses the up button checking the map saying)** Alright the Gift Shop is on the first floor down the hall from the elevator and has everything in it. Oh here's the elevator! **(Waits as the doors opened then stepped in pushing the first floor button and door close button saying) I hope it's still open! (Watches as the elevator's floor indicator flashed 1 then the doors open saying)** Well our stop dear. The gift shop is that way down this hall and on the right hand side. **(Steps out of the elevator followed by Norman and heads down the hall to the gift shoppe where they proceeded to buy several articles of little girl clothes, the last Paddington Bear complete with the box set of Paddington Bear books,socks, underwear and slippers with a house coat then checked out paying for everything then headed back towards the elevator pushing the up button instantly being greeted by an open elevator with a nurse on her way up to another floor as she says)** Oh could you tell us what floor we could find the Pediatric Critical Care on?  
  
**Yvonne:** You're in luck that's where I'm heading.  
  
**Edith:** Come on Norman, we're heading in the same direction!

 **Norman steps into the elevator saying:** Oh good.

 **Yvonne looks at all the stuff Norman and Edith had and says:** Care parcels for someone?  
  
**Edith:** Our granddaughter's in the PCC.

 **Yvonne:** I can help you locate the little girl if you know her first and last name.

 **Norman:** It's Caitlin Bomb

 **Yvonne**  Ahh you're Norman and Edith then! I was sent to find you! I'm Yvonne Meadows! The nurse who called to inform you Caitlin was found. She's had a warm bath and is currently with the Respiratory Therapist who is adjusting the medication being given through an oxygen mask to help her breathe. She's coughed up a lot of phlegm to the point she is no longer wheezing though her throat is sore and infected. If you can act as a go between for her parents, she needs to have her tonsils out as soon as possible. Though the doctors want to wait for this infection to clear up before performing that surgery. She's had a bamboo bowl from our on site Freshii location,she's drank several bottles of water after several bottles of pop, for her dessert she had Orange Sherbet Ice Cream. Right about now, one of the Nurses is trying to figure out how to make her Honey Lemon Ginger Tea to drink. Apparently, that helps her throat.  
  
**Norman:** Do you have any honey lemon and ginger tea? Just put a Honey Lemon Tea Bag in a Cup then add a ginger tea bag in the same cup and you have Honey Lemon Ginger Tea, no milk no creamer just give it to her as it is just add a splash of cool water so it's easier for her to drink. If you don't have either of those teas on hand, a hot glass of peppermint tea will soothe her throat just as well. **(Hears his phone ring and pulls it out saying)** It's Caitie's father on the line. **(Slides his finger to the right of the screen and says)** James where are you?  
  
_**James:** Minnesota, we were redirected due to the snowstorm making visibility horrible. I won't be able to get there until tomorrow afternoon at the latest. What's the latest on Caitlin?_  
  
**Norman:** She's in with a Respiratory Therapist right now, she's coughed up a lot of gunk from her chest, her throat is infected and sore and the doctors are waiting on the infection to clear up before removing her tonsils. Edith and I are on our way up to the PCC Floor to see her, we bought her some decent warm night clothes to wear instead of the drafty cold open back night shirt they put her in.  
  
_**James:** As long as there's someone with Caitlin that she knows and trusts, I'll sleep well tonight as will her mother back home. I only wish I could be there for her tonight but mother nature's in an ugly right now and all flights are grounded until morning as is all rail traffic and the roads aren't much better. The only thing left for Lucas and I to do was book ourselves into a nearby hotel for the night. Mitchell's gone home to his wife and children for the night to ward off nosy neighbors trying to play match maker with Alyson._  
  
**Norman:** Caitie will be alright with us here. I'll ensure Callie is called and updated on Caitie's situation. You go have a warm shower,get something to eat and have a goodnight's sleep. Edith and I will look after Caitlin until you get here sometime tomorrow.  
  
_**James:** Thank you, I appreciate you and Edith looking after Caitlin for me. Once she's better and back on her feet, she'll no longer be attending St.Agnes's Boarding School. She'll be going to school with Lucas attending St.Philomena's Elementary School, it's closer to home and I don't have to worry about what she's eating and if it violates her dietary restrictions making her sick like drinking Almond Milk, she's lactose intolerant or eating any non kosher meat or if she's being allowed to observe her faith's holidays and practice her faith's observances. St.Philomena's is on the same grounds as St.Edward's but it just reopened after a year of extensive renovations and upgrades and has more space so kids who are in portable class rooms right now, will be taken over to St.Philomena's in the fall when it re-opens._  
  
**Norman:** Good I never did like St. Agnes's Boarding School in the first place. Too strict and stuck on transforming non Catholics into good little Catholics. You can't turn an unwilling Jew into a willing Catholic by force or by punishment or withholding the right for them to practice their faith and observe their faith's practices. It's just not right but yet the Sisters did it to Caitlin year after year.  
  
_**James:** That's why Callie and I both agreed to pull Caitie out of St. Agnes's and enroll her in the same school Lucas attends. It's what Callie and I wanted to start with but we were in the midst of huge renovations, Lucas was attending St.William's All Boys Boarding School until we were done with the renovations and we figured that while we finished the second floor renovations, it'd be best for Caitie to try out St.Agnes's All Girls Boarding School for awhile. Just didn't anticipate the reno's taking this long to finish. With them now finished and a bigger second floor, it's time for her to be home with us where she belongs on top of that, there's the problem with her teacher forgetting to submit her marks. I'd best let you go so you can get to Caitlin's side and focus on what the Doctors are telling you and so I can help Lucas with his Winter Homework. _  
  
**Norman:** Rest easy James, Edith and I won't leave Caitie's side until you and Lucas arrive tomorrow afternoon.  **(Hears James hang up and says)** He won't be able to make it until tomorrow afternoon, everything travel wise is at a stand still until the weather clears tomorrow. **(Hears the elevator ding and the doors open on the sixth floor and follows Yvonne to the Nurse's Station where he and Edith get their security clearance badges after checking in and head directly to Caitlin's room greeting Bryant the security guard in charge of Caitlin's room saying)** Bryant, how's Caitie?

 **Bryant:** Exhausted,trying to calm her mind down enough that her stomach will settle. Wondering where her dad and brother are. She has no clothes other than her school's summer uniform and shoes.

 **Norman:** Edith and I took care of that detail on our way here. We stopped at the Gift Shoppe and bought her some decent night clothes,socks,pants, a new Paddington Bear to replace the one that's with James, some treats and some Paddington Books.

 **Bryant:** Right now the Doctor's in with her but go on in anyways since you're the only family available to Caitlin. **(Steps aside and opens the door allowing Norman and Edith to step into Caitlin's private room saying)** Excuse me, Norman and Edith have arrived.

 **Dr.O'Ryansson stands up saying:** Ahh good are you the Care Taker for Caitlin?

 **Norman:** Yes I'm Caitlin's grandfather, have legal Power of Medical for Caitlin. I'm here in place of her father who is stuck in Minnesota due to a snow storm, he will be here hopefully tomorrow afternoon.

 **Dr.O'Ryansson:** Great great. So Caitlin's got an infected sore throat, her chest isn't as bad as when she was first brought in thanks in part to the medicated steam she's been breathing in, lots of phlegm came up which has cleared out her airways,her fever has been steadily dropping and she's now in the safe zone, she has eaten and drank, used the bathroom for a bath and is now as you can see, she's resting comfortably. We have a double fold out bed that can be made up for you to sleep on.

 **Norman:** Great, Edith and I will be spending the night with Caitlin. We have some warmer night clothes for her to put on and a replica of her favorite bear that her father has with him. If it's all the same to you, my wife would like to get Caitlin properly ready for bed.

 **Dr.O'Ryansson:** Of course, I'll just close the curtains around her bed and close her door for privacy. **(Pulls the Curtains around Caitlin's bed closed and leaves the room closing the door behind him to log Caitlin's updated chart)**

 **Edith walks into Caitlin's room and over to her bed leaning down and gently shaking her awake saying:** Alright sleepy head, it's time to get out of that drafty backless night gown and into a nice warm comfy pair of pajamas.

 **Caitlin slowly opens her pale blue eyes and says in a hoarse voice from behind the oxygen mask:**  Grandma?

 **Edith carefully removes the oxygen mask from Caitlin's face setting it aside and lifts her up saying:** Yes dear, it's me. We're gonna get you out of this drafty old night shirt and into a pair of proper pajamas. I need you to sit up and take off that silly night shirt and hospital issued underpants!  **(Lowers the blankets from around Caitlin's waist and helps her sit up,slide out of bed and removes the few measly articles of clothing she had on then reaches into the bag on the bed and pulls out a pair of Christmas Themed Disney Princess night clothes,underwear,undershirt and socks saying)** I got you some decent night clothes. Think you can dress yourself? I'm right here if you get tired.

 **Caitlin takes the under pants from Edith,carefully steps into them pulling them up,then took the pajama bottoms from Edith and carefully stepped into them until she was dressed warmly then put on the slipper socks saying:** So much warmer now.

 **Edith reaches into the bag on the bed,pulls out a comb and a brush and some hair ties saying:** Come sit in the chair in front of me so I can brush out your hair and tie it back for the night. Someone didn't brush your hair after it was dried! **(Watches as Caitlin sat down in front of her on the chair then sits in the chair behind her and begins gently tugging the comb through her long glossy red hair until all the knots and tangles were gone then proceeds to part Caitlin's hair perfectly down the middle into two tails and begins braiding one side into a pigtail then wrapped a reindeer bobble around the end of the first plaited tail then proceeds to braid Caitlin's other side topping it off with a Santa Claus bobble and says)** Alright you, up and back into bed.  **(Glances at her watch and says)** Oh goodness me! It's well past your bedtime! I can't believe it's past midnight! You should have been asleep hours ago at eight thirty! **(Opens the curtain while Caitlin climbed back into her bed,then pulls the blankets up around her waist, putting the oxygen mask back on her face to help her breathe then walks over and opens the door sticking her head out and beckons her husband inside saying)** Norman dear, you can come in now

 **Norman looks up from the magazine he'd been reading to see Caitlin's door open and says:** Oh she's dressed already?

 **Edith:** Dressed and had her hair combed,brushed and braided into two tails. She's now back in bed, where's that box that has you know who in it?

 **Norman puts the magazine on the table beside the chair,stands up, picks up the box that held Paddington inside along with the bag that had a warm quilt inside and says:** I'll give it to her. **(Heads inside Caitlin's room going straight over to her bed where he sat things down saying to a half asleep child)** Thank god you're safe! Everyone has been worried sick about you! **(Hears Caitlin's breath still rattling in her chest and says)** Still having trouble breathing are we? Well we don't want you catching your death before your father and brother get here now do we?So here's something  _I_ picked up in the  _other_ gift shoppe without Grandma knowing about it. **(Reaches into the gift shoppe bag and pulls out a nice thick warm quilt and spreads it over top of the flimsy hospital sheets and replaces the flimsy hospital pillow with a much fluffier one saying)** This will keep you warm throughout the night and the pillow will support your head much better than that piece of junk, while  _this_ **(leans down and picks up the box from the floor that he sat on Caitlin's lap saying)** will make sleeping a whole lot easier. **(Raises the head of Caitlin's bed so she was sitting up and says)** Go ahead and open it.

**Caitlin pushes the red ribbon off the lid of the box that she lifted off and sat aside then pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal a brand new Paddington Bear that she lifted out of the box,tucked under the blankets and drifted off to sleep for the night**

**Norman presses the button that lowered the head of the bed until it was flat and tugs the blankets up around Caitlin's throat saying:** Daddy will be here either in the morning or early afternoon. Grandma and I are staying with you until he arrives to hopefully take you home. **(Takes the empty box off her bed and sets it aside turning off the overhead lights so that Caitlin could sleep while saying to Edith)** Well shall  _we_ get ready for bed?  **(Goes over to the folded bed and unfolds it to reveal a double sized bed and begins putting the bed covers on it saying)** Well that's done. I have  _our_ night clothes in the satchel I must've grabbed in a hurry if you want to get changed into your night clothes.

 **Edith:** Of course I hadn't realized you grabbed our carry on with our night clothes inside. I'll go get changed first then you can go get changed. **(Heads into Caitlin's en-suite, closes the door and gets ready for bed then comes out a few minutes later saying)** Oh! You're ready for bed already!

 **Norman:** I simply closed Caitlin's door and got changed out here. **(Gives a sharp tug on the double bed fully expanding it then goes about putting the bed sheets on it until the bed was ready then plopped two pillows at the head and slips under the covers on the left saying)** Just turn the lights down and come to bed.

**Edith turns down the overhead lights,closes Caitlin's door and heads over to the bed where she slides into bed under the covers of the right side,lays down and falls into a deep restful sleep the first since Caitlin had disappeared**

**Early the next morning at 6:30 A.M.**

**Nurse knocks on Caitlin's door and opens it saying:** Excuse me, is everyone decent enough for me to come in?

 **Norman ties his shoe and says:** Come on in, Edith and I are dressed. Caitlin's still asleep

 **Nurse opens Caitlin's door and walks in saying:** Oh that's alright, I don't need her awake to check her breathing and blood pressure. **(Walks over to the bed, lowers the covers,unbutton two buttons on Caitlin's night shirt, removes the stethoscope from around her neck, places the ear pieces in her ear and lays the scope on Caitlin's chest moving it around as she listened to her breathing then says)** Ahh much better this morning! The medicated steam has done wonders for her chest. **(Removes the stethoscope from her ears then drapes it around her neck as she takes the blood pressure cuff from the monitor that she turned on,wrapped the cuff around Caitlin's arm and pressed the start button and watched as the numbers flew by until it stopped and she said)** Blood pressure's come down to normal despite what she's gone through.  **(Pulls out a fever patch from her pocket and laid it across Caitlin's forehead watching the numbers go by until she got an accurate reading saying)** We are officially sitting three degrees above normal, her fever's broken over night.

**Norman and Edith both heave a sigh of relief**

**Norman:** James will be thrilled to hear Caitie's fever's broken over night. I somehow get the feeling he didn't sleep as well as he'll let on he did when he arrives. So does this mean Caitie will be cleared to go home with her father and brother when they arrive?

 **Nurse:** If she eats everything on her breakfast tray when it arrives, then yes she will be allowed to go home.

 **Norman:**   Were you informed that she has Celiac and is Jewish with certain dietary restrictions?

 **Nurse reads the clipboard and says:** Yes, the Rabbi came in earlier and informed the Nutritionist that Caitlin has Celiac and is Jewish with dietary restrictions. This meal plan was made by Cai

tlin before she was in the bath and has already been submitted to the kitchen. Her breakfast will be here shortly it is all completely 100% Kosher made in the Kosher Kitchen to Rabbi Ryansson's exacting standards.

 **Edith:**  Might I see what she's getting for breakfast since I'm the one that makes her breakfast when she's home from school?

 **Nurse hands Edith the menu card for Caitlin saying:** Scrambled eggs,honey garlic sausages,hash browns, home style fries,toast with peanut butter and jam, a morning glory muffin,blueberry yogurt, half a grapefruit, fruit salad,a bowl of oatmeal with honey,a bottle of water and a carton of chocolate milk.

 **Edith reads over the menu saying:** Is any of this made in a Kosher Kitchen? James would  _never_ feed Caitlin this much food for breakfast

 **Nurse:** This meal plan was made up with Rabbi Ryansson while Caitlin was in the bath and has already been submitted to the kitchen. Her breakfast will be here at seven thirty it is all completely 100% Kosher made in the Kosher Kitchen to Rabbi Ryansson's exacting standards. The Rabbi came in with the Nutritionist and allowed Caitlin to pick out what she wants for her breakfast.Do you see these red circles? They're what Caitlin picked out for breakfast this morning.

 **Edith:** Oh I see, Caitlin's having Scrambled eggs,honey garlic sausages,toast with peanut butter and jam, a morning glory muffin,blueberry yogurt,a bottle of water and a carton of chocolate milk. It's exactly what Edith would have served Caitlin on her vacation from school at home.Just one problem, she won't eat a morning glory muffin. A  _blueberry_ muffin yes, Morning glory no.

 **Nurse scratches out the morning glory muffin and replaces it with a Blueberry muffin saying:** I will immediately send this down to the kitchen so they know to swap the Morning Glory Muffin with a Blue Berry Muffin. Jam,Honey or Butter?

 **Edith:** Warmed with butter then drizzled with honey

 **Nurse makes the note and says:** Alrighty then, I will rush this down to the kitchen right now **(Heads out of Caitlin's room,across the hall where she met up with the food cart and says)** Do you have Caitlin's food tray Ryan?

 **Ryan pulls Caitlin's tray saying:** Yes I know, I changed out the muffin for a blueberry one warmed with butter and drizzled with honey. The Rabbi told me that's the way Caitlin always eats her muffins. **(Heads into Caitlin's room saying)** Alrighty sleeping beauty, rise and shine! Time for breakfast!

 **Norman:** Just put her tray on the table and she'll get it when she wakes up on her own. No one ever wakes Caitlin when she's in a sound sleep. **(Watches as the Food Cart Worker placed Caitlin's tray on the table beside her bed and left then** **hears his phone ring and answers it saying)** James, where are you? 

_**James:** In the Elevator coming up from the Parking lot. we just arrived. There was a five hour window of clear weather last night and we exploited it to get here. We're currently on the fourth floor on our way up. Should be there in a few minutes, how's Caitlin?_

**Norman:** Still asleep, she didn't get to bed until past midnight. The Rabbi's been here to approve Caitlin's breakfast menu

_**James:** Which is what?_

**Norman:** Scrambled eggs,honey garlic sausages,toast with peanut butter and jam, a blueberry muffin warmed with butter and drizzled with honey,blueberry yogurt,a bottle of water and a carton of chocolate milk.

 _ **James:** One Caitlin hates Morning-glory Muffins, she won't eat them. It's good to know Edith got the muffin switched around. **(Hears the elevator bell ding and says)** Look out the door so I know where I'm going. **(Hangs up with Norman and** **says)**_ C'mon Lucas, we're here. Time to get off and go see your sister.

**Lucas follow his dad off the elevator, around the Nurse's station and directly to the door where his grandfather stood**

**James heads directly to Caitlin's room saying:** We just  _barely_ made it. We had a four hour window to fly from Minnesota to here, I decided to cancel the Hotel and Car Reservations and Mitchell decided to keep flying the last four hours.

 **Norman:** So glad you made it safely. She's not awake yet, Rabbi Ryansson's approved Caitlin's breakfast since she picked it out herself. It was made in the Kosher Kitchen so it's safe for her to eat.

 **James unzips his coat and shrugs it off sticking his scarf in the sleeve and hangs it on the back of the door saying:** Oh good he did make it here.

 **Norman:** He was in the building visiting another Kosher Jewish Child to help make their menus for their meals and caught the Nutritionist randomly picking things off the regular menu. He went into their office and made her delete everything and told her only Caitlin knows what she'll want for breakfast, just let her pick the food and it'd better be made in the Jewish Kosher Kitchen or else Caitlin wasn't going to get it.

 **James helps Lucas take his jacket off and says:** Washroom's right over there. Poor kid's held it this long, he can't wait much longer to go.

 **Lucas spies the washroom and heads directly to it, stepping in and shutting the door behind him and emerges a few minutes later after washing his hands saying:** Nothing was open so I held it as long as I could.

 **James:** I'd better go myself before it's too late. **(Heads to the washroom,steps in and closes the door behind him emerging a few minutes later with freshly washed hands and says)** That feels much better.

 **Lucas notices his sister was starting to wake up, heads over to her bed and pushes the table with her food on it closer to her saying:** Rise and shine bright eyes, breakfast is ready and waiting. **(Carefully reaches up and removes Caitlin's Oxygen mask and raised the head of her bed to the sitting position saying)** Eat up,it's your favorite.

 **James looks up and sees Caitlin was sitting up,walks over to her bed engulfing her in his arms saying:** I finally got you back safely! I have been worried sick about you since April! **(Hears familiar breathing then realizes Caitlin had fallen back asleep and says)** Oh no! No! No! Wakie wakie! Breakfast is waiting! The sooner you eat, the sooner you can have your morning shower,get dressed and then you're discharged to come home! Come on! I know it's early, but the sooner you eat, the sooner the doctor can check you over and discharge you and the faster we can get you back home to your anxious mother. C'mon, that's it, breakfast is waiting for you to eat it. **(Lifts the lid off of Caitlin's breakfast tray and says)** Look Scrambled eggs,honey garlic sausages,toast with peanut butter and jam, a blueberry muffin warmed with butter and drizzled with honey,blueberry yogurt,a bottle of water and a carton of chocolate milk. **(Lifts Paddington out of Caitlin's arms, sets him on the chair and notices Caitlin had started eating saying)** That's my girl, you just needed a few minutes to gain enough energy to eat. Makes me wonder if we can get anything to eat.

 **Edith comes back in the room saying:** Breakfast time, I managed to wrangle the same stuff Caitlin's eating and some plates. Someone from the Kitchen Staff is bringing up hot coffee and chocolate milk for Lucas. **(Hears a trolley being rolled in and says)** Oh here we are, here's the drink trolley.

 **James hears his cell phone ring,pulls it out of his pants pocket and answers it by tapping his wife's picture and says:** Oh hi hon, yeah we just arrived and are in the midst of having breakfast. What's for breakfast? Scrambled eggs,honey garlic sausages, toast with peanut butter and jam, a blueberry muffin warmed with butter and drizzled with honey,blueberry yogurt,a bottle of water and a carton of chocolate milk and hot coffee. You don't sound too good, pregnancy sickness again? Just take it easy and eat when you feel like you can stomach food. Caitie's awake and eating right now and video chatting while she's eating will only serve to make you throw up. Go back to sleep and I'll call you when we're ready to head home. Alright,take it easy and get some more sleep,I'll call you later, bye.

 **Edith:** Everything alright?

 **James hangs up with Callie saying:** Morning who am I kidding? She's sea sick, I told her what we were eating and she choked back vomit and fought the urge to throw up. She was like this with Lucas yet strangely she wasn't sick with Caitie.  About this time with Lucas she seriously craved Cheesewiz and peanut butter on a crunchy dill pickle chopped up and sprinkled over top of Rolo Ice Cream with an entire can of whipped cream,an entire a jar of red maraschino cherries oh and every kind of sprinkle on the market with hot fudge sauce dumped over top in our biggest ice cream bowl in the cup board. Drove the security staff insane to the point they stocked up on just about everything she could ever crave but it was just Cheesewiz and Peanut Butter on a crunchy dill pickle chopped up into slices,sprinkled on top of Rolo Ice Cream with an entire  _can_ of whipped cream,an entire a jar of red maraschino cherries oh and every kind of sprinkle on the market with hot fudge sauce dumped over top in our biggest ice cream bowl in the cup board.  That was with Lucas, with Caitlin it's what she's eating right now scrambled eggs,honey garlic sausages,toast with peanut butter and jam, a blueberry muffin warmed with butter and drizzled with honey,blueberry yogurt,a bottle of water and a carton of chocolate milk.

 **Edith:** Well now we know where Caitlin got her tastes in breakfast foods from and it wasn't you.

 **Norman:** No no, Caitie hates pickles. Strangely she likes Dill Pickle Chips just not pickles nor does she like prunes, I guess that comes from being forced to eat prunes three times a day at Boarding School by the sisters to keep their bowel movements regular and 'on schedule'.

 **Edith:** On schedule?!

 **James:** A blossoming young lady should have a bowel movement every three days but urinate every day no more that three times a day.

 **Edith:** Oh get serious! You go when your body says go! Not when some young thing in a habit says it's time to go. No wonder kids are so messed up about going to the bathroom! They've got idiots in habits telling them that they have to abide by a schedule before they hit their teen years. That reminds me, have you heard from that girl you work with?

 **James:** Girl? Sorry I'm drawing a complete blank right now.

 **Norman:** Sierra

 **James suddenly remembers Sierra and says:**  I haven't really checked my  _work_ cell phone in  _ages_ so I have no idea if she's been trying to get in touch with me or not. I left that phone at home sitting in the top drawer of my desk turned off since April. I was too wrapped up in finding Caitie that I rearranged my entire shooting schedule putting off the start of filming on location for an entire two years and with everything going on, I guess I didn't stop to read past the first scene. If I had, I'd have seen that there are scenes where I'm working with her for long periods of time, like the  _entire_ movie. Callie slipped the script into my travel bag after marking all the scenes Sierra's in. Makes me wish I had read through the script more carefully instead of just memorizing my own lines from the first twenty pages.

 **Norman:** Why not call your work cell phone and check your messages to see if Sierra's called you? I mean you  _do_ have unlimited voice mail messaging. So any and all voice mails from the start of the year will still be saved.

 **James heaves a sigh,pulls out his private cell phone and dials his work cell phone number getting his voice mail,input his code to check his messages that went back to April and listened as the same voice over and over before hanging up and saying:**  Oh great,Sera's called over and over and over again trying to figure out why I hadn't shown up to rehearsals to do the walk throughs for scene blocking, costume measuring and fittings. One message from Sierra,she's off the road at home getting over the newest strain of the flu.  **(Heaves a sigh saying)** I've a ton of phone calls to return when I have the time most of the are to my agent and Sierra's agent and a whole host of phone calls to the Costume Designer to be measured and fitted for the costumes, not to mention I have to call the scheduling department and see if I can synchronize my free time with Sierra's when she's been medically and parentally cleared to go back to work. The last few dozen messages are from Sera the ever annoying pain in the butt whose voice is like nails on a chalk board.

 **Edith:**  What does she want?

 **James:** She's mad because Sierra's been sick with a nasty strain of the flu and hasn't shown up for her fittings and I've been dealing with this. Sasha knows Sierra's sick and would rather her rest and follow her uncle's orders and stay in bed taking strong antibiotics to get rid of this version of the flu. It seems Sera's the only one who doesn't understand you don't go anywhere on strong antibiotics that make you loopy and sleepy.

 **Norman:**  Then as soon as you get Caitie settled in at home and after the holidays are over, you get on that phone and start by calling your damned agent and let her know you're alright. Then we just wait for Sierra to get better so you can do the scenes with her in them. **(Sees Marshall walk by and says to James)** Isn't that Sierra's dad walking by?

 **James sees Marshall and says:** What in the wide world is he doing here? **(Steps out into the hall and says)** Marshall?

 **Marshall turns around and tiredly says:** Oh hi James. 

 **James:** What're you of all people doing up on this floor?

 **Marshall:** Sierra's fever took a turn for the worse yesterday,her lungs are soaking wet and she's on pure oxygen to help her breathe. I'd have taken her back home but my brother in law's slammed with newly released prisoners and doesn't have the time to look after her so I brought her here to Emergency yesterday morning after her temp skyrocketed above the safety zone and into the danger zone and they admitted her on the spot sending her right up here from the Emergency Room.  What're  _you_ doing up here?

 **James:** Oh my god, I had no idea Sierra was on this floor. My daughter's in the room behind me,she was brought in a few days ago after a harrowing experience.

 **Marshall:** So I heard,how is she?

 **James:** Sitting up and eating breakfast then we have to wait for the on call Pediatrician to check her over and discharge her, she needs to have her tonsils out but that can wait until her pediatrician sees her after the Holidays are over and she's back in her office.

 **Edith comes out into the hall looking for James and says:** Marshall, what're you doing here?

 **James:** Sierra took a turn for the worse yesterday and her agent's assistant never bothered to call and let me know.

 **Edith:** Oh my gracious! Oh the poor thing! How is she?

 **Marshall:** Fever's still up as is her blood pressure. Clint came in and gave her a shot of fever reducer late last night but it only dropped her fever by two degrees. This morning it went right back up by two degrees. Her head is pounding,her entire body is drenched in sweat, she has aboslutley not interest in food but the Nurses insist upon lifting the head of her bed and coaxing her to drink some crap in a cup through a straw and get frustrated when she doesn't drink it so they add this thickening agent to make it thicker thinking that will make it  _easier_ for her to drink. I keep telling them,  **' Sierra's not hungry right now. Stop force feeding her shit she doesn't want right now and let her sleep!'** but no no. A half hour after Natasha bounced one stupid Nurse out, a MALE Nurse comes in with an IV drip filled with a 'Nutritional Supplement filled with everything needed for those having a hard time eating and drinking'.

 **James:** She has a fever combined with migraines,body and muscle aches. She's tired and not hungry, she'll eat when she has the energy to do so. You can't force someone to eat when they're not hungry.

 **Marshall:** Right now, the very  _smell_ of food makes her throw up and here they go with yet another IV Drip Sierra doesn't want or need. She  _wants_ to be left alone to  _sleep_ and let her medication work.  **(Heaves an annoyed sigh saying)** I'm done, I'm calling my trump card up here.

 **Edith:** Your trump card? You know someone who can put a stop to this farce?  
  
**James:** Of course! Mike Baitmore's no nonsense about leaving paitents like Sierra alone to recover! **(Spots Mike walking by and says)** Go grab him Edith before he goes down a few floors.  
  
**Edith hurries over to Mike and says:** Mike you got a minute?  
  
**Mike looks up and says:** Yeah what's up?  
  
**Edith points to Sierra's room saying:** One two three what do you see?  
  
**Mike grabs Sierra's file and quickly reads it and says:** Oh no! No! NO! NO! **(Heads over to Sierra's room and says)** Everyone STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!  
  
**Nurse 1 looks up from wiping the back of Sierra's hand and says:** I was in the process of getting her ready for IV Insertion! This is just a hydration solution to keep her hydrated,she's been vomiting to the point her system is dehydrated.  
  
**Mike:** You keep going with that,she needs it. As for this other crap, get it out of here! Bring this girl a bottle of water,asprin,ginger ale,chicken soup and perhaps some soda crackers for her stomach. Nothing more! DO NOT ADD THAT BLASTED THICKENING AGENT TO THE SOUP OR WATER OR GINGER ALE! What was her temp at last check?  
  
**Nurse 2 lays the thermometer over Sierra's forehead and waits for the numbers to display and says:** One thirteen. I have no idea if that's too high or just right.  
  
**Natasha:** For us it's too high. I might have to call my brother in law,he's been down this road before with Sierra being sick.  
  
**Mike:** No need, I'll give Terrence a ring right now. I doubt you'd make any sense to him being so tired. **(Snaps a picture of the read out off the thermometer's display panel and sends it to Terrence typing) Temp too high or dangerous? (Sends the picture to Terrence's phone saying)** Well now we wait and seeif he comes through that door.  
  
**Natasha:** Seeing one thirteen? He'll drop what he's doing and come like a bat out of hell. **(Hears Mike's cell phone chime and says)** Sounds like he's replied  
  
**Mike reads the reply saying:** He's on his way, Sierra's temp is too high. Even by his standards.  
  
**Nurse comes in saying:** Mike? Your friend's just arrived  
  
**Terrence walks into Sierra's room saying:** I've read a copy of Sierra's file. We'll just have to keep an eye on her. There's nothing for us to do right now except wait for her fever to continue dropping before medically drying her lungs to a safe spot. Keep her on pure oxygen to help her breathe and administer fever reducer by IV Drip and continue monitoring her blood pressure and breathing.  
  
**Natasha notices a Nurse and says:** Yes?  
  
**Nurse:** I'm looking for Caitlin's parent  
  
**James:** Oh that's me.  
  
**Nurse:** The Discharge Nurse is ready to discharge Caitie but needs you to sign a few papers.  
  
**James:** Oh dear, right. (Heads out of Sierra's room and across the hall to Caitie's room with the nurse saying) Alright I'm here, I'm here.  
  
**Nurse:** Alright, I just need you to sign Caitie's discharge insurance papers and she's ready to go home. Just sign where the x's are.  
  
**James takes the pen from the Nurse and signs the insurance papers then hands the clipboard back to the Nurse then notices Caitlin had come out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes he'd brought and in her winter jacket and boots saying:** Well, since Caitie's all ready to go home, we'd best be heading out to get her home to her mother. Is everything packed and ready to go?  
  
**Norman:** All packed and ready to go home to mom.


End file.
